


Dare

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daedalus reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Daedalus wept whenever he saw the simplest things. Be it wax or feathers, a ball of twine, or the smooth curve of a conch shell.

They reminded him of what he had lost.

Had he not conspired to escape his gilded cage in the lands of Crete, perhaps his beloved son would yet live. Perhaps...

//You dream of tragedy, and escape the triumph of your deeds.//

The calm, thinking logic of Athene was never to be denied. Yes, he had lost his son, and so many claimed it was for the arrogance of daring to fly.

But Icarus had dreamed as his father had...and strove to reach those dreams. What more could a father wish, but a bold soul in his son to dare where others would not?


End file.
